


У Черной скалы

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Folklore, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Почему снежно-белую скалу люди назвали Черной.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	У Черной скалы

    

Видите эту скалу? Вот и хорошо.

Какого она цвета? Нет, я не дальтоник, но на вопрос ответьте, пожалуйста.

Да, по-моему, она тоже белая.

Но вот незадача — официально эта скала называется Черная. Вряд ли те, кто это название придумал — и особенно те, кто его принял и начал использовать, — все были дальтониками, правда?

В чем же дело?

Официальное объяснение таково: дескать, в советские времена под этой скалой возник черный рынок, и ее назвали в его честь.

Почему черный? Потому что там продавали дефицитные товары, которых в советских магазинах никогда не бывало. Честно говоря, в провинции в советских магазинах вообще мало что было. Так что черные рынки тогда процветали, хотя любого, кто там работал, могли посадить за незаконную торговлю. Не только если краденое продавал, хотя и такое наверняка случалось, — просто за незаконную торговлю тоже сажали. А разрешение на нее было очень непросто получить…

Но о дефиците и черных рынках вы лучше в Интернете информацию поищите, а о Черной скале я другое слышал.

***  
Когда это случилось — старики не знают. Помнят только, что давно.

И, похоже, что-то вроде черного рынка в тех местах было еще до советской власти. В дореволюционные времена тоже всяческой дурости хватало, иначе царя бы не свергли.

В общем, люди и раньше у этой скалы собирались, причем большими толпами. Иначе не запомнили бы случай, о котором я рассказать хочу.

Как-то раз явились к снежно-белой скале отец с дочерью. Он-то нормальный был, а девочка явно странноватая. Но на людей не бросалась, а оставить, видно, не с кем оказалось. Вот и взял отец ее с собой.

Поначалу все в порядке было, а потом отец решил поближе к скале подойти и дочь с собой повел.

Тут она и закричала — дочь, конечно, а не скала:

— Стой, папа! Нельзя туда идти!

И так она громко и пронзительно кричала, что отец не выдержал. Остановился и спросил:

— Почему нельзя-то? Скала как скала. Люди к ней подходят свободно.

— Потому что нельзя! — захлебывалась криком дочь. — Неужели ты не видишь?! Эта скала вся черная! Не надо к ней подходить!

Отец так растерялся, что внимательно скалу осмотрел. И, ясное дело, увидел ее такой же, как и все остальные, — прекрасной и снежно-белой.

Попытался это дочери объяснить, а она не слушала и орала:

— Не ходи! Скала черная!

Вырвала у отца руку, отбежала подальше и продолжила кричать.

Люди, которые там собрались, посмеиваться начали над девчонкиной дуростью.

Отец это заметил. И, чтобы дальше не позориться и дочь успокоить, смело направился к скале.

Подошел вплотную.

Прижался к ней спиной.

Постоял так с минуту…

И упал как подкошенный.

Бросились к нему люди — но ничего сделать уже не смогли. Крепкий, здоровый мужик умер в одночасье.

Дураков везде хватает, а в страшные минуты они особенно сильно глупеют.

Попытались местные дуралеи девочку обвинить в смерти ее отца — дескать, криком своим его довела.

К счастью, умных людей больше оказалось. Защитили они сироту: все ведь слышали, как она отца спасти пыталась, хоть и не очень толково. Ну так что взять с ребенка?

На том и успокоились.

***  
Вот и вся история. Когда она произошла и как сложилась судьба этой девочки, я не знаю.

Но странное происшествие люди запомнили. Потому и назвали прекрасную снежно-белую скалу Черной.

Если честно, я думаю, что не в скале тут дело. Просто отец пришел к ней, когда очень плохо себя чувствовал, но не хотел в этом признаваться. А дочь видела, что батя не в себе и попыталась его спасти: дети порой чувствуют состояние родителей даже лучше, чем они сами. Но не сумела: не все в человеческой власти.

Но, может, я и неправ.

Что мне говорили, я вам рассказал, что об этом думаю — тоже.

А вы сами решайте, что да как.

  
  



End file.
